Winter Break
by Tech-Man
Summary: Danny confesses his feelings for Sam. D&S oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Winter Break**

Danny leaned against the wall of the shower his head directly underneath the flow of water. He sighed looking past the wall of the shower into the room across the hall. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself, reaching over and turning off the water. Pulling open the curtain the mirror immorality fogged over. Using his hand he swiped clean a portion of the mirror just enough so he could look himself in the eye. _Look what you got yourself into this time, _he mentally berated himself. As he reached down to grabs his clothes he quickly ran his hand through his wet hair messing it up further. Danny pulled on his trademark outfit loose fitting jeans and a white t-shirt with a red oval in the center. Opening the bathroom door he walked across the hall and into his room. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the half dress Goth sitting on his bed changing her shirt.

"DANNY! What the hell are you doing in here? I'm changing," Sam yelled quickly pulling her shirt down and shooting the halfa a venomous glare.

Danny eyes shot up from the floor at which he had been staring at. Quickly he took in the sight of Sam as she hurriedly pulled her shirt back on. _Wow, she's beautiful_. "Sorry Sam," was all he said before turning around and fazing through the ceiling and into the ops center above.

Danny had found himself in a very double edge situation this Christmas break. The upside was he was going to get to spend the next two weeks alone with the girl he loved more than life itself. The downside was he was he was going to get to spend the next two weeks alone with the girl he loved. His parents and sister were out at a conference and then off on vacation for the next two weeks. He had fabricated some story to keep from having to leave. He was not about to leave the city at the mercy of his enemies. Shortly after they had left Sam came walking up with a suitcase in hand.

**Flashback**

"Hey Sam, what's with the suitcase?" Danny asked moving to the side so Sam could enter.

"Well, my parents are going to be out of town and grandma is on a cruise for the couple of weeks and I didn't feel like being home alone so I thought I would see if your parents would let me stay here for the holidays."

"Sure you can stay here," Danny concluded as he grabbed the suitcase from Sam's hands and using a new trick he had learned tossed it towards the ceiling phasing it into his room above.

"Are you sure your parents aren't going to mind?" Sam asked taking a seat on the couch.

"They and Jazz are gone for the next two weeks so it is just me and I already told you I don't mind.

"Okay then, guess it's just me and you. Tucker is gone on family vacation you know," Sam stated kicking off her combat boots and propping her feet up on the end of the couch.

At that last line Danny's mind went blank. "Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower," Danny said heading towards the stairs.

"I'm going to change into something else other than this stupid Christmas sweater my mom made me put on," Sam said following behind Danny and heading into his room.

**End of Flashback**

Danny looked around the Ops Center trying to decide what he was going to do. Although that was completely contingent on weather or not Sam was going to kill him. _God, I love her, but I just don't know what to say to her. I would rather face all of my enemies at once than try to come clean with my feelings to Sam._

BANG!!!

Danny's head spun around so fast he thought it would come off. There in the door way stood a very angry looking Sam; arms folded across her chest. "So, what did you think? That I was going to let you watch or sometime," Sam fumed walking closer to Danny stopping just in front of him.

Danny had his back up against the control panel and couldn't go anywhere. Well he could it would just land him in more trouble than it was worth. "I didn't mean to peak," Danny defended hoping to prevent his imminent death.

"Oh so I'm not attractive enough. Is that what you are trying to say to me, well is it?"

"No, that's not what I meant by that. In fact you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I wouldn't peak because I love you and wouldn't invade your privacy like that," Danny yelled in a blur clamping his hands over his mouth in an attempt to take back what he had just said. Fearing the worst possible reaction Danny turned invisible and flew out of the Ops Center .

Sam stood there in shock at what she had just heard. _Did he really mean that,_ she thought to herself as she headed back out of the Ops Center and down towards Danny's room.

Danny found himself in the park before he knew it. _Oh God, what have I just done? I can't believe that I told her that I loved her. She must really be mad at me right now. I just ruined our friendship by opening my stupid mouth._ Danny felt wetness seep into the knees of his uniform as he allowed twin rings of light change him back into Fenton.

Danny wasn't sure how long he had sat in the park but the sun had long since gone down over the horizon. Slowly he stood up willing the blood back into his legs as he started home. It took Danny thirty minutes to reach his house, and just as he was opening the door the thought occurred to him that he could have just flown home.

Danny walked over to the couch too tired to climb up to him room. He also figured that Sam was probably waiting on him there and he really didn't want to deal with her rejection right now. Collapsing on the couch Danny fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sam awoke looking over at Danny's alarm clock and the time was 1:47 AM. Slowly she stood up and stretched out the kinks in her body as she surveyed the room looking for any sigh of Danny. Finding no sign of him Sam reached over and pulled on her black robe with the bat embroidered on the back. _Maybe he hasn't come back yet_, Sam thought to herself as she headed downstairs to find something to drink.

Once Sam hit the bottom of the stairs a noise pulled her attention to the couch. There lying on his stomach was Danny spread all over the couch. Cautiously Sam sat down on the edge of the couch and ran her fingers through Danny's hair. "You know I love you too, but you're just too clueless to notice," Sam whispered to herself standing up and starting to walk towards the kitchen.

The temperature in the living dropped noticeably. Sam sighed knowing what that meant. "Did you mean that?" Danny's disembodied voice asked from in front of her. Twin glowing green eyes appeared out of nowhere.

Sam could see the pleading almost desperate look in his eyes. Sam fought back a smile; it wouldn't have been appropriate to laugh at him. At the moment he needed more than anything to know she felt the same. "Danny, drop the invisibility," she demanded putting her hands on her hips and giving him one of her trademark glares.

Sheepishly, Danny transformed back into Fenton is head down cast hands stuffed in his pocket. "I just need to know if you feel the same way about me or not," he whispered more to himself than to Sam.

Sam walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. His hands quickly found their way around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible. He buried his head in the crock of her neck taking in the scent that was purely Sam. She had her head resting on his shoulder. She would never describe Danny as a weak person or someone that needed others approval. She smiled to her self at the power she had over him; more aptly put the power he gave her over him. "Yes, you idiot; I meant every word I said. I love you, even if you are the most clueless person I have ever met," she spoke into his chest.

"I love you too, Sam," Danny said before lifting his head and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He dragged his tongue across her lower lip begging for entrance. She granted allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. They broke apart after a moment. "You know, we have the next two weeks all to our selves."

Sam smiled looking up into those beautiful deep blue eyes. "Yeah, why do you think I came over?"

**AN: I would like to dedicate the story to Aslansonthemove; she has been a great help. I would also like to thank her for beta reading it as well. Please go and check out her stuff. Now, I have done my part I have written the story; now, do yours and let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
